san_andreas_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas (Film)
San Andreas is a 2015 disaster film directed by Brad Peyton. Plot Raymond "Ray" Gaines (Dwayne Johnson) is a Los Angeles Fire Department helicopter-rescue pilot. Recently divorced from his wife Emma (Ca Daddario) to talk about their upcoming trip to San Francisco. Meanwhile, seismologist Lawrence Hayes (Paul Giamatti) and his colleague Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) are at the Hoover Dam when an unknown fault nearby ruptures, triggering a massive earthquake which collapses the dam, killing Kim in the process after he stayed on the dam to rescue a young girl. After Ray is called into work, Blake reluctantly decides to go with her mother Emma's new boyfriend Daniel Riddick (Ioan Gruffudd) to San Francisco. Hayes discovers that the San Andreas Fault is starting to shift, causing a massive earthquake that starts ripping apart major cities along the fault line. At the same time, Emma is having lunch with Daniel's sister Susan (Kylie Minogue) in a high rise restaurant when the quake hits Los Angeles, destroying much of the city with Susan among its heavy casualties. Ray is only just able to save Emma, and they escape the city on his helicopter. Much of California becomes affected by the quake. In San Francisco, Blake and Daniel are trapped in their car on the basement of the latter's office. Daniel leaves her to call for help, but takes off, leaving her behind. Blake is saved by Ben Taylor (Hugo Johnstone-Burt) and his younger brother Ollie (Art Parkinson), who Blake had met minutes before the earthquake. After calling her parents, Ray and Emma quickly fly up north to save her. When en-route, the engine in Ray's helicopter fails, causing him and Emma to make an emergency landing in nearby Bakersfield, where major looting is taking place. After stealing a pick-up truck, they drive out until they reach the now opened-up San Andreas Fault. They find an old couple who happen to own an airplane, and they give Ray and Emma their plane in exchange for their vehicle. Meanwhile, Blake, Ben and Ollie try to find a spot in the city where Ray and Emma can save them; seeing that their rendezvous point, Coit Tower, is already engulfed by flames. With help from news reporter Serena (Archie Panjabi), Hayes is able to warn the public of a much more bigger earthquake in San Francisco, just in time before it hits; becoming the largest earthquake ever in history, a 9.6. Ray and Emma eventually make it to San Francisco, as aftershocks continue to destroy the city. They commandeer a boat and notice that a tsunami is about to hit the city. Along with other evacuees with boats of their own, they are able to get over the incoming wave near the Golden Gate Bridge. Daniel, who is on the bridge, is killed when a cargo ship carried by the tsunami hits the bridge, with many shipping containers falling off, one crushing Daniel. The tsunami floods the city, killing many more people and collapsing several buildings. Blake, Ben, and Ollie manage to run into Daniel's unfinished building moments before the water hits. They move up floors and manage to signal Ray and Emma with a laser pointer, who are searching nearby for Blake. But before they can save them, the building starts sinking into the ground, causing the floor Blake, Ben, and Ollie are on to flood with water. Ben and Ollie are able to escape, but Blake almost drowns even as Ray manages to get her out. Emma crashes the boat into the building and rescues everyone and they escape before the building completely collapses. Once in the clear, Ray is able to revive Blake through CPR. The five make it to a relief camp in Marin County. The now reconciled Ray and Emma, along with Blake, Ben, and Ollie, talk about their future as the sun sets on what's left of the Bay Area. Cast Dwayne Johnson - Raymond Gaines Alexandra Daddario - Blake Gaines Carla Gugino - Emma Gaines Hugo Johnstone-Burt - Ben Taylor Art Parkinson - Ollie Taylor Ioan Gruffudd - Daniel Riddick Paul Giamatti - Lawrence Hayes Archie Panjabi - Serena Johnson Will Yun Lee - Kim Park Colton Haynes - Joby O'Leary Matt Gerald - Harrison Todd Williams - Marcus Alec Utgoff - Alexi Marissa Neitling - Phoebe Morgan Griffin - Natalie Kylie Minogue - Susan Riddick Breanne Hill - Larissa All of the cast did an amazing job making this awesome movie!!! P.S: If you have a character you'd like on here, feel free to add the actor and character. Category:The Film Category:Moral lesson